


Things We Lost [Deleted Scenes]

by choppedmint (forevermint)



Series: The Road Not Taken [38]
Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/choppedmint
Summary: The reason why this scene was deleted was it was originally written for an audience who had no knowledge of Morganville lore. I wanted to insert a reference to a known family (in this case the large Goldman family) but at the time I thought that this might just add too much information to a story that already had a lot of lore people would need to pick up on. So I left it out. Later, when Marcel actually became an important character I regretted this. XDDeleted Scene starting at:[[[[[[[[[[ Anyway, the papers. The papers were a creamy sort of paper, printed off what looked to be a typewriter in sharp letters. Part of the ‘k’ was chipped off at the corner so it looked like a Norse rune. Sam had many interests.It was a clipped, professional sort on analyses. Part of it even seemed to be addressing someone, the reader, for help.Sam read over this, and another, still trying to pick up what they were about. The names within them were both old and new and after three reports he’d ended up with a different sort of mail. The three on top of the scattered pile were about deaths. Not that he could pick out very much about how they had died, but each letter seemed a bit different in how they were formatted. One seemed sadder than the other, one seemed worried, another seemed completely professional. The remaining letters actually gave him answers. ]]]]]]]]]]From this point there was a deleted scene. I originally intended to name drop a well known last name from the canon Morganville Vampire series. Never did I actually think it would be more important than Sam just looking at it and never knowing anything more. Both on the good and bad side, I was wrong. On the good side because I've come to love the family tied so deeply with this name and sad because of the story that shaped them.
Series: The Road Not Taken [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558276





	Things We Lost [Deleted Scenes]

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why this scene was deleted was it was originally written for an audience who had no knowledge of Morganville lore. I wanted to insert a reference to a known family (in this case the large Goldman family) but at the time I thought that this might just add too much information to a story that already had a lot of lore people would need to pick up on. So I left it out. Later, when Marcel actually became an important character I regretted this. XD
> 
> Deleted Scene starting at:  
[[[[[[[[[[ Anyway, the papers. The papers were a creamy sort of paper, printed off what looked to be a typewriter in sharp letters. Part of the ‘k’ was chipped off at the corner so it looked like a Norse rune. Sam had many interests.  
It was a clipped, professional sort on analyses. Part of it even seemed to be addressing someone, the reader, for help.  
Sam read over this, and another, still trying to pick up what they were about. The names within them were both old and new and after three reports he’d ended up with a different sort of mail. The three on top of the scattered pile were about deaths. Not that he could pick out very much about how they had died, but each letter seemed a bit different in how they were formatted. One seemed sadder than the other, one seemed worried, another seemed completely professional. The remaining letters actually gave him answers. ]]]]]]]]]]
> 
> From this point there was a deleted scene. I originally intended to name drop a well known last name from the canon Morganville Vampire series. Never did I actually think it would be more important than Sam just looking at it and never knowing anything more. Both on the good and bad side, I was wrong. On the good side because I've come to love the family tied so deeply with this name and sad because of the story that shaped them.

Sam reached for another letter. The hand that had written it was spiky, not typed like the others. The address had been penned in as if a ruler had been used to occupancy the writing. A return address was penned in as well.

Goldman.

The name rung no bells for Samuel but he carefully felt along the rip at the top of the envolope, pulling out the letter. It had been folded, and crumbled, and then refolded. As Sam's eyes moved over the writing he wondered how many times the man had written this letter and how many versions of it lay in a bin.

Dear Michael Glass,

This is sent to inform you (here there were extensive scratched out words, so much so that he couldn't read them).

Marcel died (the hand got shaky, the ruler - as Sam was sure one was being used - moving to a different position) three days ago. His body was found out by the old Mall. As you know, Marcel undertook the cure over six months ago. When he was found there was no sign (Here there was the start of a sentence and Samuel could make out the word 'knife' but it was scribbled out as if the writer thought better of going into more detail.)

Feeling sick, Samuel set down the letter, folded it back up as best he could, and replaced it back into the envelope. He didn't think he wanted to read anymore. There was a reason you didn't poke around in other peoples mail. It felt like the person who'd been writing was trying to do it formally but hadn't manged it. The boy let the letter slip back on top of the others.

Some were lost during the process of becoming human again. Others after. He sank into the chair, hands folded in front of him.


End file.
